


【彬城】Stray kiss

by prcsapple



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcsapple/pseuds/prcsapple
Summary: 何樂而不為？
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 6





	【彬城】Stray kiss

*地下rapper設定，私設有，OOC注意

深不見底的暗巷、糜爛混雜的氣味、隨意丟棄的雜物，看不出成年與否的年輕人聚集在警察都不願搜查的角落廝混。嬉笑謾罵皆與光鮮亮麗的頂層社會毫不相干，各自為著不同的目的，在這裡生存。

穿越打架械鬥的人群、站街女郎的搔首弄姿、甚至化學藥物的猖獗，更加衝擊全身感官的是震耳欲聾的樂音、花花綠綠的男女、絢爛奪目的燈光，走進就是夜生活的天堂，不怎樣的酒配不怎樣的伴，能夠縱情於氣氛一晚也足矣。

在這裡啊，苟活且活還是享受生命，往往只有一線之隔，只在一念之間。

SPEARB和J.ONE明天有一場rap表演，這兩人一起出現的魅力無人能敵，合作無間的默契簡直是天造地設。SPEARB是極具爆發力的，一出場的強大氣勢便能掌控全場，辨別度高的聲音和驚人的語速讓人懾服；J.ONE是感染力超群的，聽來清爽的嗓音卻能調劑整個空間的氛圍，滿溢的才華和渾然天成的swag圈粉無數。

「我說過不准喝太多。」私底下的SPEARB和J.ONE感情也很好，徐彰彬抬手將菸蒂毫不留情地丟進酒水中，看著微醺的韓知城用手指追逐著杯中漂浮的泡泡。

「為什麼啊？」他不耐煩地拋下一句質問後不再理會徐彰彬，轉頭面對幾位姑娘的調笑，不一會兒他又轉過身來，「哥，姊姊們問你等等有沒有空？」

徐彰彬瞥了眼媚笑的女性，再回望韓知城眨著的溼潤眸子，他勾起一邊嘴角直接回應：「抱歉，沒空。」

「幹嘛說沒空，明明就有空。」韓知城不解他哥哥為什麼永遠不答應店內任何一位尤物的邀請，語帶嘲諷地勾過徐彰彬的脖子，「還是哥你其實－－性冷淡？」

徐彰彬試圖甩掉莫名炙熱的禁錮，一手撐在韓知城下巴捏起他肉肉的臉頰，「再說一次試看看？」

「那還是哥你想和我試試？」韓知城裝作嫌惡地躲開蹂躪，一句無心的話敲得徐彰彬心中警鈴大響，他一把拉起幾杯黃湯下肚開始胡言亂語的人，「我才不睡瘦不啦嘰的臭小子。」

該回去休息為了明天的演出了，扛起還在碎嘴的弟弟，徐彰彬再次打定主意不能讓韓知城再碰酒精。

陽光灑不進這個晦暗的角落於是很快又夜幕低垂，徐彰彬和韓知城早做好了登台的準備，他看到年下者衝他露出燦爛得意的笑容，大概是這破敗的環境裡最格格不入的耀眼了。不過那道光芒漸漸變得魔幻且引人入勝，在他倆踏上台的那一刻，自信滿滿的J.ONE對他投以發起挑戰的微笑。

SPEARB接下了戰書，他闔上眼皮數秒，在強烈的前奏中蛻變甦醒。緊接著席捲全場的便是震撼人心的rap，身體隨著旋律律動一步步走向J.ONE，像是玩弄著音符一般抓緊鼓點與他肢體接觸。SPEARB炯炯有神的目光在台下觀眾和身旁夥伴之前漂移，最後目不轉睛地停留在J.ONE身上。他被J.ONE感染了，靠得有點近，能感受到一串不換氣的長詞後呼出氣息。

J.ONE立即接招，字字句句總像信手拈來，唱得自然聽著過癮。他搖頭晃腦沉浸在音樂裡，時不時瞇起眼睛望向為他和聲的SPEARB。他被SPEARB擊中了，靠得有點近，能感受到一段長詞後被燃起的灼熱眼神。

到了最後高潮兩人幾乎是挨著額頭對唱，距離近得可怕，氣息緊緊糾纏，彷彿手一伸揪住就能親到對面人的嘴唇。他們感覺到自己興奮了起來，血液在翻騰在叫囂，J.ONE知道SPEARB大人沒有這個膽子親他。

但是他韓知城有。

他在最後一個字音一斷，抽掉對方唇邊的麥克風，旋即換上自己的嘴唇，再環住對方的後頸讓他們之間的距離完全降至零。唱得不夠盡興似地，韓知城撬開徐彰彬的牙關深入舌頭攪弄滑動，動作靈巧得不像話。

徐彰彬當下的腦子是空白的，他只感覺到溫熱的柔軟貼上唇瓣，接著就是纏綿的甜蜜捲起他的舌尖嬉戲。當他回過神時他已按住韓知城的腰吻了回去，他抬眼望向歡呼的觀眾群，說服自己這能歸類在氣氛使然。

他示意控制台轉暗燈光，韓知城通紅的臉頰和迷亂的表情，他要獨享。在四周瞬間陷入黑暗的一片騷動中，沒有人會留意到舞臺的主人公溜到後巷的行蹤。

韓知城過於突出的背脊貼上牆，徐彰彬攬住他的後腦勺後繼續剛才的交纏，放肆的舌頭強勢地攻略城池，吻得對方直要喘不過氣。他才沒有性冷淡，只是最具誘惑的催情劑於他而言只有韓知城。

「不是不睡瘦不啦嘰的臭小子？」鼻尖蹭著鼻尖呢喃，韓知城一隻腳若有似無地勾過徐彰彬的大腿，「其實你那天拒絕那些姊姊我還是挺開心的。」

「是嗎？」徐彰彬輕聲哼笑著，欺上身讓兩人融進黑暗中，化進情愛裡。

在這裡啊，苟活且活還是享受生命，往往只有一線之隔，只在一念之間。

既然你已在線的彼端向我張開雙臂，我又是何樂而不為呢？  



End file.
